


I saw the love in your eyes

by saraBaratheon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Robb is a little a asshole, Robert Baratheon is a good father, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraBaratheon29/pseuds/saraBaratheon29
Summary: Roslin Frey and Robb Stark were engaged, until the golden boy Stark exchanges the girl Frey for the girl Westerling. In the meantime Roslin finds out she is pregnant, what will Robb do when he finds out about his son? How did he and Roslin navigate motherhood while solving their problems and conflicts?We'll find out.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Roslin Frey/Oberyn Martell, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Roslin I - The Parthy

Tired and her feet hurt from being on top of a high heels for more than two hours, pregnant and solving any problem you may have. Roslin can absolutely say that she would give anything to be home, sleeping in her cozy and wonderful bed. But as one of the organizers of the charity party, in which she is at this very moment (in which she already regrets accepting to participate) she cannot leave. 

After verifying that everything is going according to plan, he finally manages to sit down and rest his feet. 

Falling with a sigh of relief, in the chair next to his boss / best friend Oberyn Martell , Roslin closes his eyes and thinks that in just under two hours he can get out of this shitty party and go home. Take off those damn shoes, change your clothes, clean your face from all this makeup and if the Gods are good to rest your aching feet and relieve your back pain. 

"You look like you're about to kill someone." Oberyn comments beside me. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. 

"Ah do you think?" Roslin asks him sarcastically. “I am four months pregnant and I had to spend all day walking everywhere, organizing this stupid party. And I still have to smile and be polite, while all these rich and pompous idiots judge me for being pregnant and single ”. He says with scorn. “They think I don't see them looking at me with judgment in the eyes, but I see, I see everyone watching me judging me for being pregnant without having a husband, or even a boyfriend. And Gods I just want to gouge out their eyes, and tell them that my life is none of their business for them to judge. ” It ends with anger. 

"Ok, you know what the fuck?" Oberyn replies fiercely. "I know it is difficult Roslin , but you are strong and can handle these pompous idiots who keep judging you." He continues in a softer voice, and smiles at her. “And hey, think about the good in a little while you will be home, and tomorrow is Sunday which means sleeping late, and brunch! Then we will have a relaxing Sunday with lots of food ”. He ends with a smile on his face. Roslin hugs him by wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his chest. 

"You are so good to me, I think that’s why I put up with you." She tells him by lifting her head from his chest and looking him in the eye. He gives her a look of false offense and soon they are both laughing. 

It may be strange for many people Roslin and Oberyn to be best friends, but when she started working as her secretary a year ago, they soon became friends. But they were really inseparable when her engagement ended, and a month later she found out she was pregnant. Oberyn was there to help and support me in everything, and that brought them even closer. 

Well to sum up Roslin dated this guy for almost three years and engaged a little more than one. But well, he cheated on her with a girl he met at a party, and then decided he preferred her over Roslin . 

When Roslin found out she was pregnant, she was still very angry, and also upset and humiliated. But she swallowed her pride and called him to ask them to meet to talk. But he told her that they had nothing to talk about, and that he wanted nothing to do with her, that it was for her to leave him alone, not to call and not to look any further. That everything between them is over. Without even wanting to give her a chance to speak and hung up. Outraged Roslin gave up on telling him about the baby. Why would she waste her time and effort talking to a person, who clearly wants nothing to do with her? He made it very clear that he didn't want to talk to her, let alone see her. What if he rejects the baby as he rejected her? So he ended up deciding that he wouldn't tell him that he's carrying his son. 

No, Roslin prefers to abstain from further humiliation and annoyance, and to raise her son alone. She can do this, she has a job where she earns enough to support her and her son. She has a nice two bedroom apartment (the only good thing her father gave her) perfect for her and the baby. So it's not like she needs him in her life or in her son. 

After another hour of partying Roslin finally made it home. Arriving at her apartment she takes off her shoes, and lets out a sigh of relief. She walks towards the bedroom and takes off her dress, removes her makeup and starts preparing a bath to help her relax her aching body. While the bathtub fills Roslin removes the hairpins, combs the hair and makes a messy bun. When he finishes the bathtub is already full, take off his panties and bra and enter the bathtub. Hot water doing wonders for the aching body and muscles. 

Getting out of the bath Roslin wraps himself in a towel and goes to the bedroom. Wear a set of comfortable gray cotton panties and bra, grab a robe and put it on top while heading towards the kitchen. It is late and she is tired, but more than tired she is starving. Since she got pregnant Roslin is always hungry, and she never stops eating. Arriving in the kitchen, she takes the kettle and puts the water to heat, goes to the cupboard and takes a cup and puts a tea bag in it. He picks up a plate and puts some butter cookies and cookies to eat with the tea. 

When the kettle beeps, turn off the heat and put the water in the cup. After a few minutes the tea is ready, Roslin goes to the sofa with the cup of tea and the plate of cookies. When she finishes eating her cookies and drinking her tea she goes to bed, takes off her robe and slides under the covers. When he feels the baby move Roslin puts his hand on his belly and starts to caress. Gods I'm going to be a mother. Can I do this? I don't know, but I will do my best . As sleep catches up with her and her eyes start to close, Roslin thinks about what the future holds for her and her son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes. comment what you think


	2. The Brunch

Roslin woke up at 10:35  am on Sunday morning and got up and went to the bathroom ,  peed ,  brushed her teeth and took a  shower .  After taking a  shower ,  Roslin dried off  and then took the dryer and went to dry her hair .  With her hair ready ,  she went to the bedroom and changed clothes .  When it  was over 11:15  am ,  he left the house and went to the parking  lot and his car.

She  drove for  about twenty minutes  until she reached the restaurant where Oberyn and she always go for brunch. Park,  get out  of the car and head to the restaurant ;  he goes in  and goes to the clerk and says he is with Oberyn Martell and she takes  her to the table where he is sitting .  Oberyn as  always looks  beautiful with dark jeans  and a  white button down shirt . He  is sitting with his legs crossed while he works on his cell phone .

She arrives at the table and he looks  up ,  gets up and gives her a  tight hug and a  kiss on the cheek .  Roslin hugs him back and then sits down while a  waiter comes  and hands them the menus,  and we place orders.

" So ,  how are  you ?".  Oberyn asks when the waiter leaves.

" Hungry and it looks like I  could sleep for a  thousand years ,  but other than that I'm fine."  She replies while the waiter comes  back with the drinks,  an orange juice for  her and a mimosa for  Oberyn .

" Great ,  so I  was thinking that we could go  to Dorne in  three weeks ." He  says excitedly .

" You are  already going to Dorne in  three weeks , for  the annual lawyers '  convention ."  Every year there is a  convention where practically all Westeros '  lawyers go  and this year it  will be in  Dorne ,  Oberyn's hometown.

"Yes,  but I'm talking about you going with me,  and not just staying there two days ,  but two weeks ." He  answers . Yes,  two weeks off  would be incredible ,  and she never saw Dorne.

“ Oberyn , do  you have any idea how much work I'm going to have ,  how many meetings  to cancel ,  and all your appointments for  two weeks ?  And all the work you will accumulate for later?”  She asks with exasperation .

"Yes,"  he says slowly . " But think about Roslin ,  I'll be able to show  you Dorne ,  and the water gardens and we'll go  to the beach ,  and we'll have a  lot of fun ." He  says trying to convince her.

"Okay,  but you're going to reward me for  all the work ."  She tells him with a  serious look.

"Oh,  let it go, I  know exactly how to reward you ".  Oberyn responds with a look  of lust in  his eyes that makes  his body tremble in  anticipation . Yes  she and Oberyn are friends  with benefits .  Well it  ended up happening  about a  month ago ,  the two of them being horny and ended up falling in  bed together and from there the two agreed to continue as friends  with benefits .  Neither of you has romantic feelings for  each other ,  but the sex  is great so why stop?

The  waiter comes  back with the orders and they start  eating . The  rest of the brunch  spends with the two making  the plans for  the trip ,  and talking about work matters .  After spending an hour in  the restaurant ,  they get up and walk to the door .

" Roslin ?"  Roslin hears a voice  calling me  her name ,  she turns to see who it  is ,  and freezes .

"San-Sansa". He  stutters when he encounters his ex's sister , Sansa Stark  sitting at a  table with her entire family ,  including Roslin's ex-fiance and the father of her baby,  Robb Stark.  Everyone is looking at her with shocked looks.

" You are  pregnant ?". Sansa  asks in a  shocked voice. " How long have you been ?"  She asks .  Roslin feels the bile in  his throat ,  and swallows to avoid vomiting .  _ No, no, no,  _ _ this _ __ _ can't _ __ _ be _ _ happening,  _ _ he _ __ _ wasn't _ __ _ supposed _ __ _ to _ __ _ find _ _ out.  _ She glances at Oberyn for help,  and he returns a look  that says ' You knew he would find out  someday ,  and that day has come'.

"Y- yes I  am pregnant , I  will be twenty weeks after tomorrow ". He  responds nervously in a  strained voice. _ I  _ _ think _ _ I  _ _ can _ __ _ pass _ _ out.  _ _ Gods _ __ _ please _ _ make  _ _ her _ __ _ give _ __ _ up _ __ _ talking _ __ _ to _ _ me,  _ _ and _ __ _ let _ __ _ her _ __ _ not _ __ _ deduce _ __ _ that _ _ it  _ _ is _ __ _ your _ __ _ nephew _ __ _ that _ _ I  _ _ am _ _ carrying. I  _ _ am _ __ _ not _ __ _ ready _ _ for  _ _ this _ __ _ conversation _ _.  _ She prays as  she turns to leave .

And as  always ,  the Gods are  deaf .

" Wait a minute,  if you're turning twenty , it  means you were pregnant before you and Robb finished ."  She states and Roslin's breath catches  and she starts  to get dizzy and the only thing she wants to do  is run .  Get away as  quickly as  possible .

"It  is true ?  Is the baby mine?”.  Robb gets up and asks looking into his eyes . _ He  _ _ has _ __ _ beautiful _ __ _ eyes _ _ ... no,  _ _ this _ __ _ is _ __ _ not _ __ _ the _ _ time for  _ _ that _ __ _ Roslin _ _ ,  _ _ concentrate _ __ _ on _ _ running  _ _ away _ _ ,  _ _ or _ _ I  _ _ don't _ __ _ know _ __ _ how _ __ _ to _ _ lie! I  _ _ can't _ _ lie.  _ That's it,  it's time for  her to face  him . May  she be able to do  this without throwing up or passing out.

"Y- yes is yours ".  She responds in a  shaky voice. He  turns and runs  his hands through his hair ,  when he looks  back at Roslin ,  he gives her an injured and angry look.  Gods she just wants to get out  of there and cry ,  but she doesn't even know if she can do it,  she's frozen in  place and her legs are  shaking ready to collapse at any moment.

“ And did you decide  not to tell me?!  Didn't you think I  had a  right to know that I'm going to have a  child ?!” He  asks angrily .  She is standing frozen in  place without being able to speak or shout in  his face  that she tried .  Oberyn must realize  that she is not well ,  because it  is he who speaks .

" Hey ,  don't talk to her like  that ."  Oberyn speaks loudly in  warning .

" I'm going to talk to her as I  please , I  deserve an explanation of why she didn't tell me,  so don't meddle ."  Robb replies angrily .  Explanation after everything he did to her ,  after not even listening to her when she called to tell him ,  he thinks he deserves an explanation , okay  he'll have one.

“I  tried to tell you . I  called you a  month after we broke up ,  when I  found out  to tell you that I  was pregnant with your child ”.  Roslin says pointing his finger at his chest . “ But you didn't hear me  or let me  speak ,  you thought I  was calling you to beg us to come  back . Do  you remember Robb what you told me  that day ? ”  She asks . He  has wide eyes in  realization and his face  turns in  an expression of pain . It  is better that it  hurts him the same as it  hurt her.

"I-I  Ros -". He  stutters and starts  to say her name ,  but she interrupts him.

" You told me  not to call you or look for  you anymore ,  that you didn't want anything more  to do  with me"  she replies in a  choked voice. " So I  did it, I  left you alone , I  wouldn't let you humiliate me  any more  than you already did."  Roslin speaks ,  and she is crying ,  her body is shaking and it looks like  she could pass out  any minute. __ _ Stupid _ __ _ gods _ __ _ I'm _ __ _ so _ __ _ stupid _ _.  _ She curses  herself for  being so weak , for  crying for  him again .

" Roslin , II  am sorry ,  please forgive me." He  asks for more,  she doesn't know if she can do it,  not now at least .

"No,  and I'm going to ask you the same ,  that you leave me  alone and don't look for me  anymore ."  She tells him and turns to leave ,  but he takes  her arm.

" Not .  This baby  is also my son ,  you can't keep him from me.”  Robb says angrily.

“I  can and I  will .  Now let go  of me.” Roslin replies in a  harsh voice.

“ Not why are  you doing this ,  Roslin ?  Is it  because I  preferred Jeyne over  you ? ”  he asks and immediately regret appears in  his eyes ,  but it  is too late,  he spoke and it  seems that she was punched in  the stomach ,  Roslin looks  at him with anger and hurt in  her eyes .  Pull your arm out  of his grip and free yourself .  Her breathing quickens and it  becomes harder to breathe ,  she is dizzy and staggers backwards and suddenly everything goes black and she feels big,  warm hands holding  her and it's over,  everything goes dark . 

She fainted .

***

Oberyn catches  Roslin when she passes out  and gives Robb Stark a  furious look  when he kneels next to him to see if she is okay.  Everything is in  chaos ,  everyone is screaming and panicking without knowing what to do.

" Roslin ,  Roslin love wake up ". He  says taking the hair out  of his face. "Okay, I  got you ,  I'm taking you to the hospital." He  speaks as  he gets up and picks her up in  his bride- style arms .

" I'll go  with you ."  Robb says .

" Not .  You've done enough ,  don't you think ? ”  Oberyn growls at him angrily .

"I  am the father of her son ,  while you are  only the boss,  so I  think I  have more  rights than you ." Stark  spits for  him .

"Yes,  the father of her son who betrayed her and exchanged her for  another one "  he replies with venom ,  Robb opens  his mouth to start  arguing ,  but his father interrupts .

" Now is not the time for a  fight ,  we have to take  Roslin to the hospital,  we are  all going together and that's it."  Eddard Stark  speaks and everyone agrees.

"Okay, come  on ,"  he agrees for  Roslin ,  and they head for  the parking  lot .

"Sansa, go  with Oberyn and help  him with Roslin ." Ned  says and Sansa  agrees with a  nod .  She follows  him to his car , a  black BMW X3.  Oberyn puts Roslin in  the back seat and then goes to the driver's seat . Sansa  is already seated and with the feeling,  he starts  up and heads towards the hospital.

Ten minutes later  they arrive at the hospital. He  gets out  of the car and picks up Roslin ,  then gets in  and a nurse  brings them a  stretcher where he places it,  then takes it over  to examine it  and as  Oberyn can't go  with him ,  he has to stay and starts  giving them information about Roslin .

After giving all the information requested ,  he sits down with the others in  the waiting room . The minutes  pass and each time  he becomes more  worried and irritated without news .  _ I  _ _ need _ __ _ to _ __ _ know _ __ _ that _ __ _ they _ _ are fine. _ Think while walking around .

" Oberyn sit down ,  walking around will not help  anyone , it  will only make  you dizzy " Sansa  tells him while the others agree . He  sits in a  chair next to her ,  opposite Robb and ,  that's where the anger comes  back .

" This is all your fault ."  Oberyn spits angrily at him . “ She was fine  without you in  her life .  But the minute  you come  back , look  where it comes  to ;  at the hospital". He continues  to tell you with his anger growing more  and more.

" My fault ?  If she had told me  from the start,  none of this would have happened . ”  Robb also responds angrily . “ What did she want , for  my son to grow up without his father ? He  needs me.” He continues  and Oberyn's anger builds.

“ Can you two stop  fighting ?  We are in a hospital, for  the love of the Gods ”.  Catelyn scolds them ,  but their anger is already too  great and they pretend they didn't hear and continue.

" Roslin and the baby  don't need you for  anything ." He  responds when he gets up and points a  finger at Robb ,  who also gets up and comes face  to face  with Oberyn .

" Why does  she have you ?"  Robb asks in a hard,  dismissive voice.

Oberyn squeezes  his fists at his sides so as  not to punch him ,  and opens  his mouth to respond ,  but then the doctor arrives and introduces himself.

" Doctor ,  is she okay?" He  asks right away.

"Yes,  she's fine,  but she hasn't woken up yet ." The  doctor responds .

“ What causes  fainting ?  It’s nothing serious ,  is it ?” . Sansa  asks in a  worried voice.

“ Well ,  the cause  of the faint was very low blood pressure ,  and this can be a  little normal in  pregnancy ,  but we must  keep an eye on the pressure not to remain low ,  and especially not to increase ,  she is also a  little dehydrated .  That said ,  without a  lot of stress,  effort and a  lot of hydration . ” The  doctor explains . " You can come in  and see it,  we put it in  the serum to help it  hydrate and help  to raise blood pressure ,  but soon it  will be released ."

With that ,  everyone thanks the doctor and enters the room .

Entering the room ,  Oberyn sees Roslin on the hospital  bed with the IV  of the IV in  his arm leaning on the baby's bump , a  little pale and sleeping peacefully . He  goes to the bed and kisses her on the forehead ,  sits in  the armchair next to her and takes  her hand in  his . A  few minutes later  she starts  to wake up ,  mumbling a  little and rubbing her eyes.

" Hi sleepyhead "  he jokes relieved . " You scared me  there ."  Keep your voice soft.  She looks  at him fondly and a  little confused and then her eyes go  wide .

" M-my baby  he -".  Roslin starts  with a  concerned voice.

" It's okay,  Ros ,  he's fine,  you two are fine."  Oberyn says ,  and she calms down while her eyes soften . " But without stress,  understand ?"  he says and she looks  at him with exasperation .

" Oberyn ,  this is impossible having to deal with your customers and you know it."  She responds in a  tired voice.

"I  don't care ,  they're medical  orders and you're going to follow,  and if any of those smug assholes piss you off  I'll sue  them all ." He  responds to her with a  determined look.

“ Even my boss's idiot ? He  can be a  smug asshole at times,  you know ?  It's always getting me  last -minute  trips and getting everyone in  trouble ”.  She asks with eyes shining with amusement .

"Yes,  especially him ."  Oberyn replies and soon the two are laughing.

“ That would be fun to see .  Everyone fears the red viper ,  and no  one would defend you ,  you would end up in a  stalemate having to accuse yourself and defend yourself . ”  she giggles ,  and he loves that sound .  And then someone is clearing their throat and they turn around and see Robb and his family looking at them .  Roslin tense  up the minute  she sees Robb .

" Roslin dear ,  how are  you feeling?"  Catelyn asks gently .

“ I'm fine, Ms. Stark. Just a  little tired ,  the day was busy ”.  Roslin responds with a  nervous smile .

Soon  the doctor comes  back for  another check ,  change the serum while Roslin asks if everything is fine  with the baby.

“Yes,  everything is fine.  But we can do a  check and do  an ultrasound ,  so you can see the baby  and be more  relaxed ”. The  doctor offers and Roslin agrees .

Soon everyone is close to the stretcher and the monitor to see the baby, while Roslin lowers the sheet and reveals her bare belly with the dress up to her waist, the sheet covering her private parts and legs. The doctor takes a gel and puts it on her belly and spreads it with the ultrasound stick, and asks everyone to look at the monitor. And then an image of a little baby appears. Roslin has a big smile, while Catelyn, Sansa and Robb are crying and the others are smiling from ear to ear.

"Do  you want to know the sex?" The  doctor asks ,  and Roslin looks  at her with wide eyes and nods.

" Congratulations is a boy".  She says and Roslin starts  to cry and Oberyn hugs her ,  while everyone celebrates and cries too.  After the doctor leaves and Roslin cleans  up ,  they wait until she is released .

" Dude ,  I'm going to be the cool  uncle !"  One of Robb's brothers  exclaims ,  if he is not mistaken his name is Bran .

" What ?!  Why can't you be the nerdy uncle and I'm the cool  one ? ”  the younger Rickon asks .

"OK for me."  Bran replies ,  and everyone laughs at the exchange .

Rickon walks over  to the bed and lies  down with Roslin hugging her. " I'm so excited ! I  can't wait to teach him how to play football.”  the boy  says with an excited smile ,  and Roslin smiles fondly .

"I  think this will take a  while to happen ,  my little wild prince ."  Roslin responds by running  his hand lovingly through the boy's hair , a soft  smile on his lips .

"I  am no  longer small , I  am almost overtaking Robb now !"  the boy  responds with a  pout . " If you're going to keep calling me  that ,  I'll keep calling you a  little rose, a  little rose."

Rickon smiles sweetly at Roslin and she returns the smile .

"I know you are no longer small, but for me you will always be my little wild prince." Roslin says and hugs him.

"I  missed you . I  haven't seen you in a  long time, I  missed you . ”  the boy  speaks as  he returns the hug and snuggles closer to Roslin as  if he were still a boy  of five years old and not fifteen years old ,  squeezing on the bed next to Roslin .

"I  know , I  missed you too."  Roslin responds while giving the boy a  kiss on the head.

"Uh,  since when do  you guys have nicknames for  each other ?"  the other Bran boy  asks .

" When I  was about eleven years old Roslin told me  that the meaning of 'Rick'  is a  prince ,  and as I  am very wild she would call me a  wild prince ."  Rickon responds to his brother.

" My little wild prince !"  Roslin corrects ,  and the boy  rolls his eyes ,  but still  smiles . " But that's okay,  we can only be with the wild prince too."

" And what does  little rose  mean ?"  Robb's younger sister ,  Arya asks.

"It  is the meaning of the name Roslin ."  Rickon says smiling .

They are  allowed to leave .  Roslin avoids talking to Robb as  much as  possible .  Arriving at her apartment ,  he says goodbye and tells her to rest and that he will call later.

As  he drives home,  he thinks the months ahead are  going to be hectic for  Roslin ;  but one thing he is sure of is that he will be beside her in everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no meaning to the name Rickon. So I got it for Rik which means prince. 
> 
> It doesn't exist for Roslin either, but for Rosalinda, a little rose. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> My mother tongue is not English so excuse me for spelling mistakes


End file.
